The Mainland
The Mainland is a country in Na'Yor created by the goddess Caewyth. It is mostly fertile grassland and full of farms growing different crops. It has a very mild climate with warm summers and cool winters. Cities Altin Altin is the capital of The Mainland and home to King Elbion's grand palace. It also holds the Great Library which has the largest collection of books and scrolls in Erosea. The city guard keeps the peace making Altin one of the safest places to live. Red Kolit are very common in Altin, often found skulking around forges or bakeries. They are sometimes trained by the poor as mousers or kept as companions. Garamond Garamond is the first city built in The Mainland. It was built over a thousand years ago by elves before being taken over by humans. It is home to some of the poorest people in The Mainland who live in the broken shells of the elven buildings in the city centre. Donathal The port city of Donathal sits at the edge of a great lake. It is the main destination for traders and most foreign goods go through Donathal. It is said that if you're looking for something you'll find it in Donathal. Landmarks The Grassplains The Grassplains covers the middle of The Mainland, stretching from Altin to Garamond and Donathal and beyond. It ends at the Gilded Grove or the Rokede Mountains. A travellers path has been built out of stone around the outskirts of the Grassplains that connects the three main cities. Massive herds of Tak live in the Grassplains in their underground burrows. There are also plenty of Kolit that fly around in flocks. Entering the middle of the Grassplains can be quite dangerous thanks to a creature known as the Shuirdurilan. The Gilded Grove The Gilded Grove was created by an artist. He covered hundreds of trees with gold then protected the trees with magic. It's artificial beauty makes it a popular spot for travelers to visit. Redcliffs At the eastern edge of The Mainland, Redcliffs, near Thermser, is the main breeding spot for Wind Kolits who come from all over Erosea for the breeding season. They create shallow caves in the soft clay to lay their eggs. At the peak of the breeding season there may be hundreds living in the cliffs and hunting in the Inland Sea. Lake Donathal Lake Donathal is one of the largest lakes in Erosea. As it's name suggests, the lake is next to the port city of Donathal. Lake Donathal is used frequently by traders to bring goods to The Mainland from all over Erosea. Aqualla are often seen bumping into hulls and sometimes beach themselves on the shore. No one is sure why. Cursed Sands Cursed Sands is a ringed beach left over from when Mayctor stole a portion of The Mainland. Setting foot on the beach is said to bring a curse upon you and the area is avoided at all costs by most people. Ania Ania is a small island off the south shore of The Mainland. It is the only land of the god Mayctor after he stole it from The Mainland and lost his other lands to the goddess Caewyth. As a punishment for stealing from her, Caewyth placed a large volcano on the island. It erupts every fifty years making it almost impossible to live there. There is only one small village also named Ania, protected from the volcano by magic. The Fang The Fang is an island off the north east cost of The Mainland. The island is split into two halves by a tall mountain range. Palderton on the south side is just a short distance from the mainland town Thermser but Jewelspar is an empty fort at the northern edge. A great tragedy causing the death of nearly every resident is said to be the reason the fort is empty. The Fang is mostly jungle around the mountains and strange creatures are said to live inside it. Category:Explorations Category:Erosea